Love Is Toxic
by JacksBarakitty
Summary: After 9 long years, Phil finally attends a school reunion, where he sees his old friend for the first time in years. What happens between them? Changing their friendship forever?


**A/N So um... yeah. This is my Phil fanfic :D I hope you guys enjoy and honestly, I promise you this will probably be edited ALOT by the time this story ends :) So if you read this, thanks :D If not then... oh well :)**

_Chapter 1 - The Reunion_

"Dan, I don't see why I have to go to this reunion thing. I mean everyone in my year hates my guts."

"Because, Phil, it's all part of life. Plus you can laugh at all the people with dead end jobs who used to laugh at you on a daily basis." Dan shouted down the hall at me, whilst I dug through my closet, trying to find my casual suit.

"Dan, you're mean" I laughed at him, as I pulled my suit from the back of the wardrobe and hung it above my bed, as I shoved the mess I'd made back into it's place. Grabbing my suit, I quickly made my way into the bathroom to get changed. Why do I have to go this stupid thing anyway? I mean everyone's just going to laugh at me...

After putting my suit on I exited the bathroom and dumped my previous outfit into my room, before continuing into the front room to find Dan laying face down on the sofa watching Game Of Thrones whilst eating. Typical.

"Hey, Dan. Get up! We've got to go!" I said whilst nudging him.

"I still don't understand why I have to come along with you. I mean, you're 26. It's not like you need a babysitter anymore."

"MORAL SUPPORT DAN. Ever heard of it?"

We opened the huge oak doors as we entered my old school. Memories came flooding back as we strolled through the small corridors, the corridors where I used to get pushed up against the lockers and threatened. Being called a freak on a daily basis. Ha. They told me they'd 'get me' after school daily. And when I got home after escaping their wrath, I'd lock the doors, frightened of them turning up and beating me more.

Dan nudged my shoulder, knocking me out of my thoughts, "hey, are you ok? You sort of zoned out there..." he said, voice full of sympathy. I nodded, too frightened to speak, scared of what lied before me. We entered the school hall, music blaring. Tables with drinks scattered everywhere, people who loathed my guts staring at me as I entered. Probably shocked that I actually turned up, to be honest.

Mr Linnex, my old headteacher, headed towards the microphone situated just off centre of the stage to give his big inspiring speech, just like he used to back when I was at the school.

"Good afternoon" he started, already boring me so much I could sleep. "Well I realise it's been a while since you've all sat here and listened to me talk. Ha. Ok, so before I bore you all to death, I better get started eh?" Typical Mr Linnex, always trying his hardest to make jokes.

"You're also probably wondering why this is being held 9 years AFTER you leaving. Well, I'm going to be honest here, we just haven't had enough funds to fund a reunion for a while. But here we are, together again..." His voice faded away as I zoned out, his words going in one ear and out the other. I just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Why did I even bother turning up in the first place? All these people hate my guts. If they had the chance they'd beat me up again. It's inevitable, I've tried to fit in with them so hard, yet I'm always outcast. I fit in nowhere. Well except for now. I mean, youtube has done so much for me. It's like, I'm finally important to someone, somewhere.

"... enough talking, let's get on and socialise!" Linnex's voice came back to life as my thoughts vanished. Dan and I resumed walking and headed towards a small table, situated towards the back of the hall, away from all the people. I stopped dead as I heard a cry of my name from behind me.

"PHIL!" I turned around to see a tall man striding towards me, shyly fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about... before. You know, when we pushed you up against the lockers and threatened to you and stuff" he muttered whilst scratching the back of his neck, nervously. I stared at him shocked, before finally realising who it was.

"Billy? Oh um... yeah, sure thing. No hard feelings right?" I muttered before hearing footsteps approach from behind.

"Hey, Phil. You ok?" Dan said resting his arm protectively on my shoulder. I nodded, satisfying Dan enough, so that he walked off.

"Um. I'm going to go now. Again, I'm really sorry about before, Phil. I honestly didn't mean any of what I said." Billy cried out as he headed off towards a group of people who were stood around chatting. I turned around to find Dan with a smug look on his face.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" He said before we continued making our way towards the table at the back. Maybe, they didn't hate me after all. Perhaps Dan was actually right for a change.

We reached the table, sat down, had a few drinks and spoke for a while, before deciding that we'd had enough. As we were heading out the door, I was stopped again by a small voice.

"Phil?" I hesitantly turned around trying to identify where the small voice came from, only to find out it was one of my only friends from school, Felicity.

"FELICITY?" I shouted running towards her, holding my arms out for her to run into. She ran towards me and as our bodies collided my arms wrapped securely around hers, hugging her tightly before letting go.

"Phil! It's been forever! How have you been? No wait, stuff that. Come on we need to have a good old chat" Felicity said, rather quickly.

"I know it has! But Felicity, the thing is. We're sort of heading off now. Um... how about we meet over coffee sometime?"

"Ok sure thing!" She replied as she wrote down her number and handed it to me. "Call me! We'll arrange something" she panted before waving goodbye and wandering back off into the rest of the crowd.

After getting an good hours train journey back to our apartment, Dan looked at me with a sly look as I imputed the number Felicity had given me into my phone.

"Who was that?" he giggled.

"Dan, don't even start implying anything. She's just a really good friend. Nothing more, nothing less" I replied, getting rather tired of Dan's antics and suggestions.

I heard slight laughter from behind me, as I turned around and saw Dan staring at me.

"Sure thing. And the world isn't round." He muttered under his breath. Wait, what was that supposed to mean?


End file.
